The integrated scientific team of INphoton, LLC will develop standard operating procedures for intravital multiphoton microscopy assays quantifying fluorescent drug delivery, cellular uptake, intracellular distribution, metabolism, and physiologic/therapeutic effects within the kidney of live rats. Refinement of some existing assays will be necessary for commercial utilization. The resulting products will enable INphoton to extend commercial services to pharmaceutical and biotech companies to enhance preclinical evaluation of potential products. INphoton, LLC will commercialize multiphoton microscopy for preclinical drug evaluation in the kidney. This will greatly aid evaluation of a potential therapeutic agent's cellular location, functional effects and adverse affects. Since this is not possible with other imaging modalities, this approach complements and extends existing imaging technologies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]